undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms
The Shy Guy Studio |date = May 12, 2019 |website = Discord Soundcloud |type = Crossovers |tone = Comedic |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = |status = Ongoing |creator = Nova4204 |cocreator = The Shy Guy Studio |writer = Nova4204 |artist = |composer = Nova4204 |programmer = |spriter = Nova4204}} BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms (formally known as Brawl Stars: A World Below) is an Alternate Universe that is created by Nova4204 and Co-Owned by The Shy Guy Studio. In this AU, Brawl Stars and Undertale are fused into one AU. (Please keep in mind that BrawlTale and BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms are completely different from each other) Main Character Roles * Frisk, who is renamed to Lyn, still takes the protagonist role * Leon replaces Chara for the Fallen role * Nita replaces Asriel for the Soulless angel route * Bruce replaces Flowey for the empty one role * Pam replaces Toriel for the caretaker role * Darryl replaces Napstablook for the recluse role * Brock replaces Sans for the Judge role * Poco replaces Papyrus for the ambitious role * Rosa replaces Undyne for The Captain of the Royal Guard role * Carl replaces Alphys for the royal scientist role * Penny replaces Mettaton for the celebrity role * Bull replaces Asgore for the monarch role * Colt has an Original Role * Shelly has an Original Role * Dynamike has an Original Role * Jessie has an Original Role * 8-Bit has an Original Role Secondary Character Roles * Smol Robot boi replaces the Ruins Dummy for the inactive role * Other Robot boi's and the Others replace the Enemies * Tara replaces River Person for the transport role * Rico and piper replaces Dogamy and Dogaressa for the Unit Pair role * Bo replaces the Nicecream Guy for the repetitive vender role * Annoying Dog still takes the Accidental God Role * Barley (Default Skin) replaces Grillby for the restaurant owner role * Barley (Bakesale Skin) replaces the Snowdin Shopkeeper for the Bravery vender role * Barley (Golden Skin) replaces the Snowdin Inn Owner * Frank replaces Gerson for the Perseverance Vender role * El Primo replaces 'The Bird That Carries You Over A Small Gap' as the cherished role * Dynamike (Robo Mike Skin) replaces the Mad Dummy for the Enraged Role * Tick replaces Mad Mew Mew as a Secret Miniboss * Gene replaces Temmie (Shopkeeper) for the Village Shop owner role * Spike (Default Skin) replaces Temmie for the Chaotic Villager role * Spike (Sakura Spike Skin) replaces Bob for the Competent Villager role * Bibi replaces both Royal Guard 01 & 02 for the Blockade role * KairosTime Gaming (a Youtuber) replaces So Sorry for the Club Member role * Crow replaces Muffet for the Outrageous Vender role * Mortis (Night Which Mortis Skin) replaces Burgerpants for the Oppressed Vender role * Mortis's Dignity replaces Gaster for the Forgotten Scientist role AU Locations * The Gem Mines replaces the Ruins * Musical Seashore replaces Snowdin Forest * Brawl Town replaces Snowdin Town * Barley's Tavern replaces Grillby's Bar * The Jungle replaces Waterfall * Spike Town replaces Temmie Village * Retropolis replaces Hotlands * PS!Retro Hotel replaces MTT Resort * Bull's Diner replaces the Spider Room * The Siege Battle Arena replaces the C.O.R.E Characters Lyn The 7th Human to fall into the Underground, trying to escape a witch hunt. Leon * Leon was the Adopted Prince who was captured and executed during the 2nd Human-Brawler War. He was also known as "the first human" who has fallen to the underground. Nita * Nita was the Adopted Princess. She was also captured and executed during the 2nd Human-Brawler War. Bruce * Bruce is the Nita's Plush Bear, who was found during the 2nd Human-Brawler War. It later had a POWER Mixture injected to it. Pam * Pam is the former Queen of all Brawlers, exiled herself into the Gem Mines after the loss of her adopted children. She is now the Caretaker/Engineer of the Gem Mines. Darryl * Darry was built By Penny before both wars, but was later abandoned by her due to his condition after both wars. Brock * Brock is the former member of the Star Federation. He spends most of his time relaxing near the seashore and dancing in Barley's Tavern. Poco * Poco Wants to be the best Musician in the Underground, but is forced to work in the Star Federation just to make Rosa happy. He bakes cookies and plays his guitar in his free time. He also has a rivalry with Colt. Colt * rewritten Piper * Piper is a member of the Star Federation who was accidentally shot in the eye during practice. He also hangs out in Barley's Tavern. Rico * Rico was Built By Dynamike as a replacement for Ricochet. He also is a member of the Star Federation who hangs out in Barley's Tavern. Rosa * Rosa is Brock's and Poco's Caretaker and Royal Captain of the Star Federation. Shelly * Shelly is the Underground's Rebel, wants Star Souls for herself, friends with Rosa. Dynamike * Dynamike is a former Royal Scientist who left due to heavy pressure by Bull's commands. He built Carl before leaving. Now spends his time building robots (Robo Mike and Tick). Carl * Carl is Penny's Best Friend. He's currently a Royal Scientist who is obsessed with rocks. Penny * Penny is Carl's Best Friend. She has robot parts due to an accident in the Gem Mines. Jessie * Jessie is the Future Royal Scientist. She spends most of her time in Retropolis building robots. Bibi * Bibi is Bull's Sister. She is a member of the Star Federation who spends her time in Bull's Diner. Crow * Crow is Bull's Best friend. He is an assassin who hangs out in Bull's Diner. Bull * Bull is the King Of All Brawlers. He rules his kingdom with an Iron Fist, just to give his people hope. Small Changes * Souls are called Star Souls in this Au. * Cinnamon Scotch Pie is replaced with Banana Smoothie. * Unlike in Undertale, where Frisk is the 8th Human to fall, Lyn is the 7th Human to fall. * The Genocide Route is renamed "The Assassin Route". * All Characters have Star Powers and will use them in battle. Trivia * The AU originally started as a joke, but then it became an actual Au. * The original soul color for this Au was originally Green, but it was decided to stay as Red. * Before making the AU, the AU was going to be originally called "BrawlTale: Revised" or Brawl Stars: Trapped". * The AU has been rewritten three times. * The Shy Guy Studio is in charge of the swap version of BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms (there's yet no official name for the swap version yet). Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Comedic Category:Neutral Bright